Three dimensional (3D) representations of data can be very large and difficult to navigate and to view. For example, 3D graph models that show thousands of nodes may be difficult to navigate and to view.
In certain scenarios, for example, many companies may use a service model approach as part of their information technology (IT) infrastructure. 3D graph models may be used to monitor the service model relationships. These graphs may be extremely complex. The graphs may show thousands of objects and relationships. With such a large number of objects, it may be difficult to monitor the status of the objects. Additionally, due to the large number of objects, many objects in the Z-axis may be obscured by the objects that are closer on the Z-axis. Given the potentially large number of objects, obscured objects and large amount of object data, this can create a graph view that is very complex or even too complex to mentally process. It may be desirable to provide systems and methods to improve the display and the navigation of the objects in the graph.